The maelstrom of smoke
by thelightninghorse
Summary: What if after Delsin had decided to give his and his friends powers to a new generation of conduits who need them and put these powers in four items inside a chest outside of Seattle? What if the third hokage found it and put into the forbidden scroll? And what if Naruto had found it the night he stole the scroll? well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

A/N: Now be kind this is my first story so don't expect much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from naruto, or the infamous series nor do I claim to.

regular speech "awesome"

thoughts "watch out"

demon speaking "kit"

'text'

story start

As one would see the forests of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf, that it is quite peaceful with it's tall trees, diverse wildlife, and of course the blond child carrying a large scroll to a mysterious location. Wait what?

The said blond is known as Naruto uzumaki too few, 'demon brat' to adults and the older generation, and 'dobe' to the his class. He is a young thirteen year old boy with blond hair, cerulean eyes that have a fake happiness in them while hiding pain, six whisker like marks three on both cheeks, and wearing a horrible orange jumpsuit (Not by choice).

The reason for the 'demon brat' title is unknown to both naruto, and the younger generation of the village. It was forbidden by the third hokage to speak of this with a punishment of death. On this night though it will be revealed to the young jinchuuriki why he was hated, ignored, beaten, and had his education as a ninja sabotaged.

As to the reason for the scroll in his hands…well our hero to be, failed his exam (thanks to a combination of sabotage from his teachers except Iruka, and a plot by a traitor teacher named Mizuki).

Now enough explanation and on to the story.

"I cant believe I was able to get past the hokage and his guards using only my 'sexy justu' I guess perverts will be perverts" thought the blond ninja to be.

As soon as his thoughts ended he came to the clearing with a small shack that Mizuki told him to meet at earlier. "Now that i'm here I have to learn a justu from the scroll like Mizuki-sensei said".

He opened the scroll and read the first justu 'kage bushin no justu' "oh thats great a bushin justu my worst justu" his thoughts, however were halted when he read the scrolls description of the justu.

'Kage bushin no justu a technique used for information gathering, and training. 'The reason for this is the user of this justu will gain all the memory and experience of their kage bushin once dispelled'. 'However this does not apply to physical experience like muscle build'. WARNING: 'this justu does take a large quantity of chakra and if overused could result in the following'. 'Chakra exhaustion, memory overload, and even death'.

Once he read this the blond teen thought to himself "wow with this justu I could learn all I need to become hokage at a faster rate, and the warning about chakra doesn't matter because I have larger chakra reserves than most people".

Naruto was able to learn the justu in 20 minutes, so he decided with only being 11 pm and Mizuki not coming until 12:30 he had time to learn more. "Lets see here" he rolled out the scroll more but not finding much to his liking.

"A reanimation justu nah too creepy, sealing techniques…not yet. He kept looking while he was getting frustrated. Finally he was about to quit when he saw a message written by someone named Delsin Rowe. For some reason it seemed like this seal called to him. "this could be interesting" thought the whiskered boy.

'Hello my name is Delsin Rowe I am what is known as a conduit. Conduits are people who have a specific gene in them that when activated will give them awesome abilities. My abilities were different than most people I could absorb powers from other conduits and keep them as my own. Right now I have absorbed the powers of smoke, neon, video, and concrete I used my powers for two reasons first to save my people the Akomish when a woman, if you could call her that, named Augustine used her powers over concrete to hurt my people. Because of the concrete left in their bodies they were gonna die. This happened after I had gotten my smoke powers from another conduit named Hank. Without augustine's power my people would die. Second I used my powers to stop Augustine who was locking up conduits using her powers of concrete and her army known as the D.U.P, or as I liked to call them dupes. I with the help of my brother reggie who died when I fought Augustine on a bridge, also my friends Fetch (who is now my wife), and Eugene we stopped augustine, destroyed her D.U.P, released all of the captured conduits, and saved my people.'

'Now enough with my story the reason I have written this message is because I realized my power was dangerous, so now that i'm old and my powers aren't needed I have done the following. I have placed my own including a willing Eugene and Fetch, and a not so willing Augustine (who was somehow still alive), since we are the most powerful of the conduits into four items. For me it was my chain that I used as a weapon to hold my smoke powers, for fetch it was her earrings, Eugene his glasses, and for augustine her gloves. I placed these things into a chest and buried them outside Seattle- "

whats a Seattle" thought naruto never hearing of that place before but just shrugged his shoulders and kept reading. -where no one will find it for a long time. The chest was made by Eugene who was good at this kind of thing, it's designed to only open for someone with the conduit gene. Once it is opened the items will find the most compatible conduit to give the powers to, but only the one with my powers will be able to have them all. You may ask why I did this, well because I want the conduit gene to continue for the sake of mankind the chest will release dormant genes in random people to restart conduits they must unlock it themselves. To also give powers to those who I know will do good with if you open this box remember these two things: punish the wicked and protect innocents and loved ones secondly kick a lot of ass.

Naruto thought on what Delsin had said, he had always wanted to protect the few precious people he has anyway he can. So he pushed chakra into the seal holding the chest once he had it in his hands he wondered to himself "am I a conduit only one way to know". He pricked his finger with a kunai and put it on the latch. A couple of odd things happened then first the box opened immediately proving Naruto was a conduit, second the items in the box had different reactions. A pair of earrings dashed off to a unknown location in a bright trail of what naruto had to guess is neon. Then a pair of glasses grew digital looking angel wings and flew off at a fast pace. Next a pair of gloves went underground to find it's next owner. Finally a black chain snaked it's way around Naruto's arm.

That caused both a panicked and surprised reaction from the blue eyed boy. "AAAHHH get it off" he screamed. He stopped struggling to get it off when smoke and cinders traveled from the chain all around his body and showing Naruto all of Delsin's memories and experience with the smoke power.

After that some more strange things occurred. Naruto felt pain in his body all of a sudden forcing him into unconsciousness for 10 minutes. When he woke up he felt different, but he didn't have long to think on this. Because at that moment his favorite teacher Iruka Umino arrived.

"Naruto! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll of sealing that is a S class crime! Screamed Iruka then he took notice of naruto's new appearance. "What happened to you?" Asked a confused Iruka.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei i'm just taking the make up exam Mizuki-sensei gave me"? "Did I pass I managed to learn two things from the scroll". "And what do you mean what happened to me"? asked Naruto at an incredible pace.

It was then that Naruto looked in the reflection of a nearby puddle and he had only one thing to say."Woah".

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter It's explanations were drawn out too much but I think I did ok. Please leave reviews for ideas.

Yes this will be a harem story but only up to three girls thats all I can handle. I will reveal the first girl in the next chapter.

I got this idea for my story when I thought of naruto while playing Infamous second son (both of which I do not own any part of). I may only update this once a week.


	2. Chapter 2 betrayl reveald

A/N: Alright chapter two I know this is a bit early but I was too excited not to do this. Now each chapter will be at least 1,000 words or longer.

Now time to answer questions…even though theres only a few. :.(

Alienatia: I will be giving the neon power to hinata but i'm unsure of the glasses right now.

By the way this story will bash Sasuke (or Sasgay) Sakura, Kakashi, kiba, and the civilian council, or all civilians in general. Also Naruto is going to be like himself in some aspects but with a good karma Delsin thrown in. I'm also thinking of giving the gloves to a female kyuubi tell me what you think in the reviews.

Regular "smoke"

thoughts "smoke"

Text '**smoke'**

Demon "**you and smoke?**"

Disclaimer: I own nothing from naruto and the infamous series nor do I claim to.

Chapter Begin!

"Woah" said a surprised Naruto who is now seeing what he looks like. And he wasn't disappointed with what he saw.

The first change he noticed was he was no longer a short 4'8, now he stood at a good height of 5'10 while he also noticed his body wasn't malnourished anymore he now had a swimmers build lean yet strong. Second he noticed his complexion was more tanned than before. Next

he noticed his features, all of his baby fat was gone, he noted his new tattoos on his arms in a pattern he hasn't seen before, his hair wasn't spikey anymore

no it was flat underneath the maroon hat he was wearing.

Now his clothes had changed to, he is now wearing a white hoodie with a jean flak jacket over it. The jacket had had many pins on it, but the most interesting thing about it was the blue and white bird on the back with it's wings spread. He was wearing black jeans and he idly noticed the chain still attached to his arm.

Naruto looked at himself in surprise until it turned to confusion when he realized he was getting memories that are not his, but Delsins. He saw how he got his powers and how he used them to make good choices, he saw what Delsin had to do to stop augustine and he was impressed. Naruto made a promise to himself right then and there. "I'm going to follow in Delsins example and use the powers he has given me to protect the innocent and the ones I love no matter what that's a promise".

For some reason the memories on Delsins other powers were blocked, "it'll probably unlock when I get the other powers". Naruto stopped his train of thought however when he noticed Iruka was still in shock. "Iruka-sensei you ok"?

Iruka however was in his own thoughts "How can Naruto look like that was it the scroll or the fox i'm gonna have to tell the hokage when we get back…wait did

he just say Mizuki told him to do this?

Iruka came out of his stupor when he heard a familiar whistling in the air. "Get down" yelled the pineapple headed man as he tackled Naruto, barely avoiding getting impaled by a dozen kunai.

Just then Mizuki landed on a tree branch on the opposite side of the field with two large shurikens on his back. "Damn I was hoping kill the demon quickly oh well" said the newly named traitor.

Iruka then got up from the ground noticing one of the kunai cut him in the back of his knee. He then looked at the thrower and yelled "Mizuki why are you doing this, why are you betraying the village"?

Mizuki looked at Iruka with arrogance and insanity in his eyes. "Isn't it obvious if I have the scroll then I can all the power I need to take over this village". "And

besides i'm not betraying the village i'm saving it because when the villagers heard how I killed the demon they will praise me as a hero, but by then I'll be long gone to my master (guess who that is) to gain my power".

Iruka just looked at Mizuki in shock while Naruto was just getting up hearing the conversation he came to a conclusion with his more mature mind. "Mizuki-teme tricked me there is no make up exam I can't believe I was so stupid...well maybe I can, but thats not important right now I have to help Iruka-sensei stop

Mizuki".

"

I don't know why you and others call me demon and hate me, but I know you will never get this scroll" said the blond with conviction.

"So you don't know the reason why everyone hates you, well I'll tell you"said Mizuki with hate in his eyes.

"What"? Asked Naruto he had been asking himself this all his life why people hated him,beat him and ignored him.

"Mizuki stop it's forbidden" yelled Iruka.

Mizuki just threw some kunai that pinned him to a tree Naruto was going to help but Mizuki appeared between him and Iruka.

"Whats the matter Iruka might as well tell him before he dies". "Or is it because you don't want him to know why you hate him".

Naruto looked at Iruka in confusion Iruka saw this and said "Naruto don't listen to him he's trying to get the scroll, run and take it with you."

Mizuki only scoffed and said " of course i'm trying to get the scroll I just want to see the demons face when I tell him".

Naruto looked to Mizuki and asked "then tell me why am I hated and called a demon".

"It was forbidden to speak of this by the third hokage by punishment of death, but oh well". "When the kyuubi attacked on october 10 the fourth hokage gave his life to seal it inside of a infant". "Do you know who that infant was ?" Mizuki asked mockingly.

Naruto pieced all together the beatings, the glares, the whispers, and the hate all made sense now. The now known jinchuuriki spoke hesitantly "i'm the…"

Mizuki interrupted "that's right you are the kyuubi no kitsune and i'm going to be the hero who kills it!" Yelled Mizuki in glee as he threw one of his giant shuriken at Naruto who was too deep in thought to notice the impending danger,

"

I'm the kyuubi who killed all those people? Or am I just the container of a demon? Does Iruka-sensei really hate me?" All these thoughts ran through his head as the shuriken was heading towards him.

Just as it was about to hit him a freed Iruka jumped in front of him taking the blow for him. Naruto came out of his thoughts as he fell to the ground and saw

what Iruka had done for him.

Even though he was in pain Iruka spoke "Naruto don't listen to him what he says isn't true you are not a demon." "Its true at first I hated you but after time I saw we were a lot alike, my parents died in the kyuubi attack so I acted like a class clown to get attention and seeing you do the same thing I wanted to help you." "Now go run away with the scroll so Mizuki doesn't get it and remember this, no matter what people say you are Naruto Uzumaki future hokage."

Naruto looked at his sensei with tears in his eyes "thank you Iruka-sensei but I will not run I made a promise to use my new abilities to protect and that's what

I'm going to do" said the blond, as a fierce determination showed in his eyes.

Mizuki just rolled his eyes as Naruto stood before him "thats very touching now hand over the scroll demon."

"Over my dead body" said the determined jinchuuriki.

Mizuki smiled in insanity "I was hoping for that" he threw his second shuriken, and just as it was going to hit him he disappeared into smoke.

"What! Mizuki yelled in shock at how the so called dobe could do that. He then heard a voice appear behind him "if you try and kill the people I care about I'll kill you" said our hero to be as he released so much killing intent it made Mizuki take a step back in fear.

"Stay back demon" screamed Mizuki as he tried to punch him only for Naruto to disappear again and appear behind him. Before he could figure out what was going on he felt pain in his shoulder making him scream.

Naruto stood behind a now injured mizuki with his chain imbued with smoke and fire "well this is new" thought Naruto. He then thought of an idea he crossed his fingers in a handsign and yelled out Kage bushin no justu. The entire clearing was now filled with chain welding Narutos.

Both Mizuki and Iruka had the same thought "How the hell did he do that".

When Naruto spoke again the pain on Mizuki began "attack" all the clones either hit Mizuki with their chain, or fired smoke blasts at him.

Mizuki only had one thought on his mind when Naruto said attack "oh shit" and then screamed like a girl as the clones mercilessly beat him.

xx30 minutes laterxx

Naruto was now looking at an unconscious, horribly hurt, and probably crippled Mizuki.

"Maybe you over did it, huh Naruto" said Iruka propped against a tree .

Naruto just scratched his neck in embarrassment "yeah sorry about that Iruka-sensei I got carried away".

Iruka chuckled even though it hurt "its fine he deserved it" said the scarred man looking at Mizuki with no sympathy.

Naruto just laughed it off and picked up the scroll, and created two clones to carry Mizuki. and two to carry Iruka.

"Come on Iruka-sensei lets get you to the hospital" said naruto as he began to walk away.

"Wait naruto come here" said Iruka. Naruto turned around and sat in front of his teacher "yes Iruka-sensei" asked a confused naruto. "close your eyes I have to give you something" (A/N: sounds a lot creepier than in my head doesn't it?)

Naruto closed his eyes and felt something tie around his forehead and hat. "You can open your eyes now". Once he did he was surprised to see Iruka without his hitai-ate on then realized he was wearing it now.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass" said a painful yet happy Iruka.

The new genin touched the hitai-ate carefully as if it might disappear. He got tears in his eyes as he tackled/hugged Iruka falling to the ground making him grunt.

Thank you Iruka-sensei said an excited blond. Iruka chuckled as he returned the hug, then got up with the help of the clones and said "alright lets go to the hokage to get me healed and to drop off Mizuki" said an exhausted Iruka.

Naruto gulped very nervous all of a sudden and Iruka knew why. Naruto had a lot of questions to answer.

Unknown to either though the hokage had been watching from when naruto had gained his new appearance and smiled as he saw naruto pass. "things around here are certainly going to get more interesting" thought the old man who frowned and cursed when he saw the huge stack of paperwork. He started on it hoping for naruto and Iruka would arrive quickly to give him a distraction from the 'the bane of all kages'.

**A/N: and that's a rap on the second chapter. leave reviews for helpful suggestions. Update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3 Getting ready

A/N: Next up third chapter. I have read the reviews, both flames and helpful suggestions. To the flames this is my first story, also I like all naru/girl? pairings not just naruhina. Also i'm still considering who should get concrete but tsunade is a option.

"Normal"

"thoughts"

"demon"

'text'

Story start

As the trio of a beaten up traitor and chunin with the newly appointed genin came up to the hokage tower a anbu with a cat mask appeared in front of them. "Naruto Uzumaki the hokage wishes to speak to you". Naruto just looked at her blankly "thats where I was heading, but if you could take Iruka-sensei to the hospital and Mizuki-teme to a guarded hospital room I'll explain everything to the hokage." The obviously female anbu just nodded and made a hand sign. Instantly a falcon masked anbu appeared and grabbed Mizuki while the neko masked anbu grabbed Iruka and sunshind away.

Naruto walked up the steps to the hokage's office ignoring the yelling secretary telling him the hokage was 'busy'. He knocked on the door and heard a immediate"enter" from inside. When he came in he immediately set the large scroll on his desk and waited for the old kage to speak. Naruto already felt nervous but when the hokage looked at him with a serious face he was sweating bullets.

Then the old face stretched into a grin making the blond confused until the fire shadow spoke. "No need to be nervous naruto I will admit I was upset that you used that ridiculous justu to steal the scroll, but after I saw what happened in the woods i'm glad you did it this act exposed Mizuki as a traitor." "I will also be marking this as an S ranked mission with pay in your record."

Naruto just stared at the hokage shocked at what he said. "aren't you wondering about my powers?" The hokage just chuckled and replied "no because I already knew about the box for i'm the one who found it outside of konoha, since no one could open it I sealed it away in the scroll, but since you managed to open it the powers are yours to keep, although I have a secret assignment for you to do."

Naruto's face turned from one of shocked to seriousness surprising the hokage how much naruto had changed from an excited boy to a mature smoke powered man standing before him. "What is the assignment jiji." The hokage returned from his thoughts when he heard the voice of his surrogate grandson.

"This mission will be a S class so you can't speak of this to anyone except me." When naruto nodded in confirmation he continued. "Alright I want you to find the other conduits as they are called who receive the other items, and it is up to you to decide if they are a threat to the village or not and how to deal with them." Understand?"

Naruto looked at his grandfather figure and grinned. "No problem jiji I will complete this mission in no time dattebayo." The hokage smirked "I guess not everything can change about him." "This will be an ongoing S ranked mission with continued pay until completion, now there is one more matter to deal with." Naruto just gave a questioning look in response.

The hokage decided it would be best to explain. " What I mean is it has come to my attention that you have been sabotaged for years by some of your instructors in an attempt to fail you." The blond nodded knowing this already but never saying this because of threats his 'old self' received from his so called instructors. " So in light of this your real score would have matched you with Sasuke, but what you did tonight did count on your test so you are the rookie of the year, now I have to rearrange the teams to fit you in."

Naruto had to pick his jaw up from the floor, he had always known his tests were either rigged with a genjutsu or just marked failed on purpose. Also the practice kunai and shuriken were rusty, and the teachers went harder than they should have during taijutsu practice.

The hokage looked back up from naruto's file with a grin "congratulations." Naruto grinned back "thanks jiji will that be all for now." The hokage nodded so naruto headed home on his way he noticed not many people were up right now being 6:30 he decided to stop at the only shinobi shop that sells to him, the 'shinobi shed' run by dan and his daughter tenten. He walked in and saw tenten standing behind the desk looking bored." Unlike the fake one he held for the pink-haired howler monkey he had a real crush on tenten, and that wasn't his only crush.

He still remembered how he met tenten and her father.

xXflashbackXx

A six year old naruto was walking through the market district looking for a place to buy gear for his upcoming first year at the academy. He was fidgeting a lot because of the glares and whispers pointed in his direction "why do they hate me so much" thought the young blond with a downcast look. Every shop he tried either had thrown him out or threatened him to get out. He looked at the last shop and sighed "well I guess I'll have to ask jiji for gear"

He walked into the store and saw a man and a young girl behind the counter. The man was roughly 6'3 with a muscular build and the same slight tan as the young girl and hair and eye color. When naruto looked at the girl he blushed and had one thought "wow shes really pretty." The girl was roughly a year older than naruto, she was wearing a red chinese style shirt with red pants and sandals. Her cheeks had a blush on them while her brown eyes looked at him curiously, her brown hair was done in two buns.

"Hello." Naruto was swiftly brought out of his musings when he noticed the girl had spoken to him. "Oh hi my names Naruto Uzumaki and I was looking for a place to shop for ninja gear." Spoke naruto with a nervous smile. The man looked at naruto for a moment and the jinchuuriki was afraid he was gonna be kicked out, but then the man smiled confusing the blond. The man spoke in a deep voice "hello my name is dan and this is my daughter tenten, we always welcome new customers so come on in." In truth dan lost his wife during the kyuubi attack and was left with his daughter, but he knew the difference between a monster and naruto. Naruto smiled at finally being able to find a place to welcome him, but then he faced another problem he didn't know what to buy.

Dan noticed this and said "do you need help finding what you need." Naruto just nodded embarrassed "my daughter tenten can help you, shes already in her second year of the academy so she knows what to get." Tenten nodded happily as she walked up to naruto and extended her hand. "Hi naruto my name is tenten as you know would you like to be friends?" Naruto nodded happily and shook her hand "sure that would be great!" Tenten lead naruto through the store picking out the weapons and supplies he needed. Unfortunately they didn't sell clothes so naruto had to stick with the orange jumpsuit.

After he had purchased his supplies he talked with dan and tenten. "Thanks guys for helping me with supplies." Dan and tenten gave him warm smiles and dan replied "no problem naruto you're welcome here anytime to shop or to visit tenten." Naruto looked at tenten and blushed "would you like to play sometime tenten." Tenten blushed to and answered nervously "sure I would like that." Naruto smiled and walked out and reviewed the day that started with glares and hate then turned to him having new friends.

xXflashbackendXx

For the next seven years naruto and tenten played and trained together in secret so the villagers wouldn't bother her (not that they knew why they hated him). Opposed to popular belief naruto wasn't stupid or weak he just had pretended to be to trick the villagers into seeing him as less of a threat. Now that he had these powers he could show his real self to everyone.

He came out of his memories and walked into the store to see his first and best friend behind the counter. She looked towards him boredly and said "welcome to the shinobi shed can I help you?" Naruto chuckled at the casual greeting and spread his arms "what's wrong ten-chan don't recognize me, I know I changed but did I change that much." Tenten took another look at him and a surprised look came to her face "naru-kun?" She asked with a blush.

"The one and only." Tenten shot from the counter and tackled the blond in a hug while he wrapped his arms around him. "Naru-kun where have you been I haven't seen you in a month." Then she remembered his new look and how she was still holding him. She immediately let go of her friend with a full blush on her face "naru-kun what happened why do you look like that?" "Not that I don't like it" she thought to herself.

Naruto smiled again and said "well for your first question I've been busy training for the shinobi exam." "To your second question we need to talk somewhere in private " she nodded and lead him to her room on top of the store "so what is it you wanted to talk about." Naruto's face turned dead serious "first you have to promise not to tell anyone about what i'm about to say." She nodded and said "I promise." Naruto nodded "good" he then went on to tell her everything about what happened the previous night even about the kyuubi shocking her, but he saw no fear in her eyes making him relieved. He did leave out the parts the hokage told him to keep secret. When he was finished he looked at tenten for a response.

When she got out of her shock she looked at him again with a smile. "Thats amazing naru-kun you stopped a traitor and got new powers to go along with it i'm sorry though about the whole kyuubi thing, but I don't see you as a demon." Naruto smiled back at her "i'm glad to hear that ten-chan, now lets go downstairs so I can see what I need." Tenten nodded and they both walked out of her room not seeing the pair of gloves sliding out of her vent.

After naruto left the shop with restocked kunai, shuriken, and several copies of his outfit (the shop started to sell clothes a year ago) he walked back to his apartment and made several clones to clean and put his stuff away. Naruto looked at his clock and saw it was 10:00 since it was sunday team placements were tomorrow so he had time to figure out what else he could do besides smoke dash, and smoke shot. He showered, changed, and made sure his apartment was locked before heading out to his personal training area on top of the hokage monument. "Time to see what these powers can do." Thought the first ninja conduit.

**A/N: thats a rap on the third chapter. As you can see I changed it from a three girl harem to just to so I can handle the story better. Also I have given the concrete power to tenten the reason being I will add metal to concrete so it works perfectly for her. Leave lots of reviews people and i'll see you later. One last thing should I give naruto cole's powers ? I don't want to make him overpowered...well not too overpowered. **


	4. Chapter 4 teams and dates

A/N: Firstly i'd like to apologize about the crappy writing I was using the copy and paste format to post chapters and it gave me problems, but now i'm uploading files instead. I like most of the reviews and one final thing should I put up a poll for the harem? it will stay two girls though.

"norm"

'_thought'_

'**demon'**

'**text'**

Disclaimer i own neither naruto or inFamous obviously.

STORY START

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a forest and had a small pond. The area four hours ago was lush and beautiful, now it was devastated from one of naruto's new abilities that delsin had called 'the orbital drop.'Naruto himself was resting under some trees with a satisfied smirk at the training he had just done. Naruto now had a large arsenal of smoke powers that he got from delsin's memory. He had the smoke shot, smoke dash, comet drop, chain attack, cinder blast, cinder missile, and smoke thrusters.

He had found out that what delsin called 'good karma' which was what happens when a conduit's power reacts to a conduit's state of mind and gives powers as a result. Since both delsin and naruto were and are good people the 'good karma powers' transferred over. For that he had heal that he tried on a clone, sulfur bomb to subdue enemies and sulfur headshots so the subdue doesn't harm others this subdues one person with a headshot, and now the orbital drop.

Naruto also made some moves and discoveries from his new powers like how he didn't need chakra to use his smoke powers only a supply of smoke which he could absorb from any smoke source, also he had found out that his smoke powers gave a better fire resistance, a better healing factor, and he couldn't die from smoke inhalation. He also made a jutsu from his smoke power that was a new variant of the bunshin jutsu like the kiri bunshin. Unlike those his new bunshin kitsuen or smoke clone didn't require chakra only a little of his smoke reserves. Also the smoke clone was more stealthy than the others.

The conduit knew with time he could come up with other moves that would be even better. _"This new smoke power will help me grow stronger than I ever could have been." _Naruto was broken from his thoughts as he realized the sun was going down, so he sighed and with a combination of roof-hopping, smoke dashing, and his smoke thrusters he got home in ten minutes.

He quickly changed to his pj's and collapsed into his bed and thought to himself before sleep _"I wonder how everyone will react not only did I pass but I look and act different, I guess i'll find out tomorrow." _And with that he promptly fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto walked to school in his new outfit (If you don't know it's delsin's outfit on full good karma) at a leisurely pace since he had a hour and a half until class. The reason for him going this early is because he wanted to sit in class where no one could see him so he could shock the hell out of everyone when they learned he passed. He chuckled to himself as he thought of it he especially wanted to see the expression of the duck butt and the howler monkey.

After the change in appearance naruto had also changed mindsets so he had grown in maturity. He realized whatever he felt for sakura was because she acknowledged him even if it was with pain and insults the old naruto thought it was how young girls show affection. He now realized what sakura is and that he should find someone else like tenten, but he wasn't sure if she would reciprocate his feelings.

Naruto shook his head since he had gotten off track and he noticed he was at the door of his classroom.

When he entered he noticed iruka wasn't here yet and only three people were in the room not counting himself. First was shino aburame who was seated in the far corner with a beetle on his finger. Next was sasuke uchiha or duck-butt because of his hairstyle who was looking out the window brooding. Lastly was hinata hyuuga the only girl in class that is nice to him and doesn't like sasuke.

While shino and sasuke looked as they usually do naruto had to stop his jaw from dropping at the sight of her. Hinata had completely changed in both outfit and by the look of it attitude.

She was now at least four inches taller making her go up to his chin, she looked to be sixteen instead of twelve making her more beautiful than before. Her hair caught his attention because it was now long going down to the middle of her back, and that wasn't all in the middle of her dark blue hair was a violet highlight (basically hinata from shippuden but with changes). He also noticed her new outfit.

Instead of the old lavender hood jacket that hid her appearance from the world she wore a open lavender coat with the collar flipped up and it that went down to her waist. Under that she wore a white t-shirt and naruto noticed hinata was well endowed in the chest. She was at least a high B-cup or low C-cup. He didn't dwell on that so he wasn't thought of as a pervert as his eyes moved down and he noticed she was wearing black shorts that ended at her thighs, but to conceal her legs she wore black stockings that had tears in it. To finish the outfit she had black combat boots that looked like they had drawings on them.

He also noticed hinata was sitting with her feet on her desk and arms behind her head, a total change to how she used to act.

Naruto wondered what happened to her until he noticed something that filled him with relief and shock. Hinata had two black earrings in her ears _"hmm so hinata got the neon powers no surprise there hinata was like fetch before she got her powers only without a brother." _Naruto thought as he moved towards her luckily she was sitting in the second seat of the back row where naruto could hide himself.

He sat next to her and put his head on his arm with a smile "good morning hinata-chan you look different."

Hinata opened her eyes as she sat normally and smirked at who had addressed her also at all the changes her crush had gone through. "Good morning to you too naruto-kun and I could say the same about you. Hinata said without a stutter but she did have a very light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto's grin got even wider "so you got fetch's power eh" he said in an obvious way.

Yep and i've never been better i'm stronger and more confident than before hinata said and then she posed in a very provocative way "and i'm even more appealing don't you think naruto-kun." She said with a wink making naruto blush but he kept his smile present.

"You sure are hinata-chan I didn't think you could look any better, but I guess i'm wrong" that earned naruto a bigger smile from hinata with her cheeks more red before naruto's face turning serious.

"The hokage asked me to track down the other conduits and see if they're dangerous but I guess that won't be a problem with you right?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata shook her head "nope i'm just gonna use my powers for fighting enemies so i'm no danger to the village."

Naruto nodded "that's good but also since I have delsin's power I can absorb your powers so can I?" Naruto asked with a sheepish expression on his face he didn't want to be blunt about it but he wanted all of the powers since delsin had done it to complete his goals.

Hinata gained a mischievous glint in her eyes making naruto sweat.

"Of course you can but I have one condition." Hinata said with a smirk that said naruto was in for it.

"And what would that be?" The hat wearing blonde asked with hesitance. Hinata's smirk grew into a smile "I want you to take me on a date tomorrow since we have the day off after team placements" (so they can get ready for their sensei's test).

Naruto sweat dropped at the request since he thought it would be bad and because he was thinking about asking her out anyway delsin had married fetch and naruto could tell why since hinata was both herself and fetch. Naruto grinned at her "I would love to does seven tomorrow sound good" hinata nodded with an infectious smile.

Naruto and hinata passed the rest of the time talking and learning about each other and how they had things in common, as the rest of the class filled in but none of them noticed naruto & hinata. Until kiba came in and recognized hinata's scent and ran up to her making her groan in annoyance since kiba has a 'crush' on her that was purely physical attraction.

Kiba came up to her with a smug smirk on his face "hey hinata you look hot today instead of your old weird self" kiba said with no tact.

Hinata and naruto scowled at him but kiba wasn't looking at hinata's face "what do you want kiba" hinata said with barely restrained anger.

Kiba kept looking perversely at hinata's body while he spoke "lets go out on a date" kiba said.

Hinata just responded boredly "no I already have a date with naruto-kun" hinata said and kiba immediately looked surprised before he looked angry.

"That loser didn't even pass why would you go out with him instead of a alpha" kiba said with a sneer.

Naruto finally had enough of kiba's attitude and joined the conversation "actually dog breath I did pass and i'm right here."

Kiba looked at the guy sitting next to hinata and noticed that this was naruto and kiba growled how dare the dobe take what was 'his.'

"Why are you here dobe you didn't pass." Kiba yelled alerting the whole class to naruto's presence after they recognized him.

The reactions varied throughout the classroom some looked angry that naruto was here like sakura and sasuke, while some like shikamaru and choji only glanced at him before going back to what they were doing and some of the girls blushed at how naruto's appearance had changed making the boys angrier.

Naruto looked annoyed that he was recognized before he wanted to be and he answered the question everyone is thinking or shouting in sakura's case.

"I'm here because I took a makeup exam to pass and I have my hitai-ate to prove it. Naruto said pointing to his headband. Everyone in the class looked either shocked or angry like kiba but before anyone could ask anything a bandaged iruka came through the door looking better than the last time naruto had seen him.

Everyone looked worried about iruka's injuries except sasuke who was brooding about kami knows what. People started to ask questions before iruka quieted the class down and said he would explain.

"Now before we begin team placements I would like to say i'm proud of you all for passing and also I have a couple of things to address.""First due to a recent betrayal by your now former instructor mizuki where he attempted to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing, we have found out through an interrogation discovered many things."The students looked shocked that mizuki betrayed the village

"It turns out that mizuki along with other teachers have been tampering with grades so some people have titles that do not belong to them." This made some worry over what score they actually got.

Iruka cleared his throat to continue "so I would like to announce that the real rookie of the year is naruto uzumaki and the new student with the lowest score is kiba inuzuka."

"WHAT! Sasuke, sakura, and kiba before sakura tried to defend sasuke "iruka-sensei that can't be true how can the baka possibly be better than sasuke." Sakura screamed making the class cover their ears. Kiba also yelled about why he shouldn't be dead last and sasuke yelled how he should be the best because he is an uchiha.

Iruka waited until they quieted down "the reason for this is again both naruto's grades and training was sabotaged while sasuke's grades were tampered with to make him the rookie of the year after fixing this it turns out naruto had the highest score so if you don't like it go to the hokage." Iruka said not wanting to deal with complaints.

"Now for team placements team one will be-" naruto stopped paying attention until he heard sasuke sakura and kiba would be on a team with kakashi hatake.

"Now team eight will be hinata hyuuga, shino aburame, and naruto uzumaki your sensei will be kurenai yuhi." Both naruto and hinata smiled at being on a team together while shino looked neutral but if one looked closely enough they would see a light smirk.

After iruka finished the announcements he left as a woman appeared. She had long wavy black hair cream colored skin a curvy figure and red eyes. "Team eight" the three stood up "you're with me" she said as she walked out with team eight following her.

They are now sitting in the grass of the academy's training field when kurenai spoke "alright I will start off introductions. My name is kurenai yuhi and I am a jonin, I like my team roses romance novels and my friends. I dislike perverts, rapists, and people who think women can't be as strong as men. My hobbies are reading, training, and spending time with my friends. My goals are to have a family and train this team the best I can." Team eight clapped at the introduction making kurenai smile. "Alright hinata is up next."

Hinata nodded with a laid back smile "my name is hinata hyuuga, my likes are flower pressing, training, and naruto-kun. I dislike arrogant people and people who judge before getting to know someone. My hobbies are gardening, flower pressing, and training. My dream is to lead the hyuuga clan with the future hokage." Naruto smiled at that and clapped with the others.

Shino went next "my name is shino aburame, my likes are insects, this team and my clan, my dislikes are insect haters and those who are shallow, my hobbies are insect collecting, my team and my family, my goal in life is to discover every insect species in the world." The team clapped again as naruto went next.

"My name is naruto uzumaki my likes are hinata-chan, my team, ramen, and my friends. My dislikes are arrogant people, and people who can't tell between a kunai and it's scroll, my hobbies are training, reading, and hanging out with friends, my dream is to protect my friends, become hokage, and have a family.

Once introductions were over kurenai stood up "alright in two days we will meet up at training ground eight at seven AM for your genin test."

The team looked confused before naruto voiced their confusion "ano kurenai-sensei we already took our genin test.

Kurenai on her part smiled at their confusion "yes but this is different the first test was to see if you knew what is required to be a genin, while this test is to see if you can function in the real world with your team." The genin all nodded which made kurenai glad they weren't going to complain before she continued "is there any questions?" When no one spoke she dismissed her team but before she left she wanted to scare them a little. "Oh yeah don't eat breakfast before the test or you will throw up" with that kurenai left in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto said goodbye before he left in a smoke dash surprising shino but not hinata who was looking forward to her and naruto's date.

While naruto was going home he had some time to think "_I wonder what the test will be it will probably be difficult so I better prepare after my date with hinata-chan." _When naruto got home he saw it was only five so he had time to both train and get ready for his date as he walked out of his apartment he knew this week is going to be a long one.

**Chapter dne finally this took days by the way shino still might get the glasses. I'm also gotta ask if I should have team gai go with team eight on the wave mission or have team seven go just to be annoying. See ya UPDATE SOON but not too soon because spring break is almost over.**


End file.
